The Adventures of Jen
by Firespirit101
Summary: Jen is an experiment of Team Rocket. One day she is able to escape, but they won't let her go they easily. Join her in her attempts to finally get out of Team Rockets clutches. Also who is this boy with the pikachu and why does he look familiar? Rating due to violence and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. As you can see this is my first story here. I actually have this chapter and another one on my deviantart account, I also have two other chapters written out. However it may not be for a little bit that I'll put those chapters up. Now without further adue here's ****_The Adventures of Jen_**

**____****Edit: I made a lot of changes to the story. Thanks Farla for advise**. Tell me if it's better. That goes for everyone.

_**I don't own pokemon**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alarms started to blare. Men started to come out of nowhere. "After her! Don't let her escape!" yelled a short man with a mustache, hair that was thinning and was wearing a lab coat.

"Yes Dr. Namba." The men responded and chased after the girl without hesitation.

A girl wearing a black suit, white boots, white gloves, and having a red R on her chest with her dearest friends safely inside there pokeballs hooked onto her white belt was running, franticly trying to find the exit. _'Where is it? He said that it would be around here.'_ thought the eleven year old girl.

She turned the corner. To her relief she found the exit. Clear glass double doors that went from the floor to half way up the ceiling. Through the doors she could see the outside, the real world, beckoning her and her friends to get out. With new found hope she booked it to the doors. She burst through the doors and was greeted by a forest that was bathed in the white light of the moon, which surrounded the base. She paused for a moment taking in the fact that she was finally out of the building. It was only for a moment because she heard the men getting closer.

She turned to look back at the place that kept her prisoner for so long. When she looked back she saw a man with red hair, wearing clothes similar to her own except he had a beret that covered most of his face in a shadow. The girl looked at the man and asked "Are you the one who told me where the exit was?"

The man responded saying "Yes. Nice work following what I told you to do."

"Thanks." She turned to run away, but she was stopped when the man told her something else.

"And Jen, don't forget to take care of your Pokémon," The man said and looking over her shoulder, from what she could see, he was smiling.

She smiled back and said "Don't worry; they're my family after all." With that she turned and ran into the forest.

After she ran into the forest dozens of Team Rocket grunts started pouring out of the doors that Jen had escaped from. They were all looking around desperately trying to find her. One of the grunts noticed the man that had just talked to Jen and asked "Did you see where the experiment went?"

He answered "No. She was gone when I got here."

Frustrated the grunt told the others "Search the forest! She couldn't have gone too far."

"Right" The other grunts said and they split up and headed into the woods leaving the man who helped Jen all alone. _'Hopefully Jen found somewhere to hide.'_ thought the man.

* * *

Jen was running as fast as she could, trying to find her way through the thick forest. She knew she didn't have much time before they started going into the forest. _'I wish the sun was out so I could see where I was going'_ thought Jen as she barely missed running into a tree.

After running for what seemed like forever she stopped and looked around. "I don't see any Team Rocket grunts. We should be safe here." she said to herself and her pokémon that were still hooked onto her belt. She turned and looked up a tree. "This tree should be high enough to spend the night in." And with that she started to climb, but half way up she thought '_Wait. I should try out one of my new moves. It'll be faster getting up anyway.'_ And with that she started to fly up the tree. She was a little shaky going up, but she made it to the highest branch that she could sleep in. She sat on the branch and looked up at the night sky. She was amazed at how many stars were in the sky. In the past, when she could, she would barely see the sky from a skylight by her little cage. Then she thought _'I should let the others see this and the branch looks like it can hold all of us up.'_

She grabbed the pokéballs from her belt and let out the pokémon inside them. In a flash of white light a quilava (Torch), eevee (Eve), and kirlia (Kirla) appeared in front Jen. For a second they were scared because they saw the Team Rocket uniform, but Jen hurried and told them that it was her and that she was only wearing the uniform so she could get past the Team Rocket grunts guarding the door. "It worked on getting me past those grunts and a few others, but then they noticed that we were gone from our cages."

_"Oh. Well you should change out of that outfit, just looking at it sends chills all over my body," _said Kirla.

_"What is she going to change into? It's not like she has a whole wardrobe to choose from,"_ said Torch.

_"Well sorry. I forgot that little detail since we're in a tree in the middle of a forest!"_ Kirla said sarcastically.

"_You know what-" _Torch started to say but was cut off by Eve.

_"Can't you transform your clothes?" _Eve said.

"_What?!" _Kirla and Torch said in unison with a shocked look on their face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that," Jen answered. "You two probably didn't see me transform my clothes. I always hated how dark it was in that room. Even if the sun's up you can barely see anything in there." With that Jen transformed her Team Rocket uniform into a maroon long sleeved shirt with a blue vest, dark blue jeans, a black belt with a light pink belt buckle, navy blue gloves with a white stripe on the bottom of them and dark purple sneakers.

_"Actually I saw you do that a few days ago. Were you practicing because you were planning to escape?" _Eve said.

"Yeah," Jen said "I thought that if I could look like them I could get a lot farther. Maybe even get out without being noticed."

"_Well it did help us get out of the room and out of the building,"_ Torch said.

"Yup and now we're free, kind of," Jen said.

"_What do you mean kind of?"_ all of the pokémon said.

"Well the building is surrounded by forests and they were right on my tail, so it would make sense that they would look in the forest. That's why we're in a tree, so we can hide from them," Jen told her friends. They all started to worry. "Don't worry. If they do find us I'll protect all of you. No matter what." There was a little bit of silence but they all agreed. "Good. Now why don't you guys try to get some sleep?"

"_Ok,"_ They all said tiredly. Kirla and Eve went on the next branch over and went fast asleep while Torch went on Jen's lap.

_"I'm going to protect you too,"_ Torch told Jen as he went to sleep. Jen smiled and rubbed Torch's head.

Jen looked up at the starry sky '_I wonder why that guy helped me. He's a member of Team Rocket, right? Then why did he tell me to try and transform my clothes? Not to mention he said that I could change my appearance also,' _Jen thought to herself after Torch and the others were fast asleep. '_He also told me where the exit was. No Team Rocket member I know would tell me how to escape or even encourage me to escape. Maybe he couldn't stand seeing me get tortured like that? Or maybe this is just another "exercise" to see how long I can last out here and/or to see if I've been holding back when I battled all those pokémon. Either way I'm not going to let them find me. I'll run forever if it means getting away from these evil people.' _After she finished her last thought she heard something. Jen looked over to where the sound came from and saw two Team Rocket grunts coming their way. Panicking she hurried and returned her pokémon friends to their pokeballs. When that was done she quietly went from branch to branch, trying to get away from the grunts. The grunts were getting closer every second. Jen got to the next branch, but this one wasn't as strong as the others and broke right when she gets on. Yelling Jen fell a few feet in front of the grunts. The grunts saw this and started to approach her with a triumphant smile on their faces.

"We found her!" One of the grunts yelled. Having been caught she sprinted away from the grunts. "Hey! Get back here! The experiment is getting away call for back up!" yelled the grunt.

"Right," said the other grunt.

As she was running she tried to fly, but since she was panicking she was having a hard time getting airborne. She was able to get a few feet off the ground, but then she crashed into a branch and was back on the ground. Getting back up Jen decided that flying was too dangerous in her current state and started running again. She heard the pounding of feet behind her and started to worry. She started running faster and noticed that the sun was starting to come up. Then out of nowhere a grunt jumped out in front of her. She stopped right before crashing into him and went the other way. Only to crash into another grunt who grabbed her by the wrists. Jen struggled to get away from his grasp. Her attempts only rewarded her an evil laugh and the grunt saying "You'll never get away from us. Even if you manage to escape my grasp you can't go anywhere. You're totally surrounded." As if on cue a group of five grunts came out of the trees and bushes revealing that they were indeed surrounded.

'_I have to escape. I'm not going back to that horrible place,'_ Jen thought to herself._ 'Guess I have no choice.'_

Laughing the grunts turned to start heading to their base, but then they started going into the air. The grunt that was holding Jen let go of her and started to panic. "What's happening?" he said.

"It's the experiment. She can use moves as if she's a pokémon herself. She's probably using psychic to keep us in the air, " Another grunt said.

Glaring up at the grunts Jen said "That's right. You people made me into this. You and your evil boss tried to make me into a weapon. Well, now your weapon has turned against you." Just then one of the grunts grabbed one of his pokéballs and released a sneasel. Sneasel attacked Jen with a shadow ball. Jen, having no time to dodge, got hit by the attack and fell to the ground. Because Jen lost her focus the psychic disappeared and the grunts fell to the ground.

"Now that we have that settled why don't we get the experiment," the grunt with Sneasel said. "Sneasel use ice beam!" the grunt commanded.

_"Yes sir."_ Is what Jen heard when the pokémon responds, but the grunt just hears a "Snea." A blast of blue lightning headed straight for Jen. Jen dodged the attack and attacked with a flamethrower (that came out of her hands not her mouth). It made a direct hit and knocked out Sneasel. The grunt got mad and yelled at the other grunts "Don't just stand there! Help me!" The other grunts nodded and grabbed their pokeballs and summoned their pokémon. In a flash of white light a golem, crobat, graveler, and a sandslash appeared.

Seeing that she was out numbered Jen decided to call her own pokémon. "Torch, Kirla, Eve help me out!" Jen yelled as she throws her pokeballs into the air. In a flash of light her pokémon appear. "Let's defeat these guys once and for all." And with that they started a pokémon battle.

Kirla took on Golem, Torch battled Crobat, Eve battled Graveler, and Jen, having no other choice than to battle, took on Sandslash. Kirla attacked Golem with razor leaf and caused a lot of damage, but Golem wasn't out yet. Golem then used stone edge on Kirla. Kirla tried to dodge, but still got hit by some of the stones.

While they continue to battle Eve attacked Graveler with a shadow ball. Graveler got hit, but it didn't show that it did much damage. Graveler then used rollout and hit Eve. Eve got knocked down, but she got up and continued to battle.

Torch fired a flamethrower atttack at Crobat. Crobat managed to dodge some of the attack, but it still got some damage. Crobat then used air slash and made a direct hit. Torch stood his ground and continued to battle.

Jen watched her pokémon battle, but then focused on her own battle with Sandslash. Sandslash used slash and Jen got hit. She stumbled back, but retaliated with a watergun attack (again it came out of her hands). Sandslash quickly dodged with dig. Jen quickly jumped into the air to dodge the dig. While she was in the air she charged up a shadow ball. When the Sandslash appeared she fired the shadow ball and made a direct hit. Sandslash took on a lot of damage. Jen came back down, only to get hit with a powerful swift attack from Sandslash that knocked her back into a tree. Torch, Kirla, and Eve then get hit by an attack that sent them flying into Jen. They all fell to the ground. Jen looked at the grunts with anger in her eyes. The grunts just laughed at how weak they all look.

Seeing that the battle is pretty much over the grunts started to walk over to the group. Jen's pokémon started to cower in fear. '_No. It can't end like this. I won't go back! We've come too far to go back now!' _Right as the grunts were about to grab them Jen pushed them back with psychic. The grunts got mad and told their pokémon to attack. They came charging at them, but Jen put up a shield which stopped the pokémon's attacks from hitting them. Jen then attacked with a massive thunderbolt that sent all of the pokémon and the grunts flying. Jen started to pant as they started to get up. "We should get going. More Team Rocket grunts are bound to be here any minute." Jen said to her pokémon friends. They all nodded and Jen returned them to their pokeballs. She looked at the sun that was now fully visible. "The sun looks so beautiful. Hopefully this isn't the last time I'll see it." Jen said to herself and with that she started to run.

* * *

**I finally put this story on fanfiction. I had it already on deviantart, but I procrastinated on putting it up here. :( Anyway I hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or with the story being in present or past tense. And for the not so original names, I'm not that good at coming up with names.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. (member and non-member reviews are welcome) **

**__****Edit: If anybody finds something about my story that bugs them please tell me, and if you have any advice, again, please tell me. Also I'm going to have my Dad and sister read through my stories, so hopefully there will be less mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got around to posting this chapter! School, laziness and procrastination are the reasons why. This is a pretty long chapter (6 pages on word and 3051 words.) Hope you like it! :)**

**Just wanted to add this so there's no confusion**

"Normal speech" _'Thoughts'_ _"Pokémon talking"_ _If it's all italicized it's a dream_

**_I don't own pokemon_**

* * *

Three days later Jen was still running through the seemingly never-ending forest. Her clothes were all torn up from all the bushes and branches she had to run through; not to mention the battles she had to fight. She had to fight grunt after grunt after grunt in this never-ending game of cat and mouse. Jen reached a cliff and, felling too weak to fly to the bottom, she stopped. Jen could see more of the forest and a path at the bottom of the cliff and to her left she could see a lake. Team Rocket catches up to Jen and they sicked their houndour on her. Jen sent out Kirla and Eve to fight the Houndour. The houndour used flamethrower, but Kirla and Eve dodged the attack. Kirla attacked with a solar beam, and Eve attacked with hidden power. Those attacks defeated the houndour, but it took a lot out of the already weakened pokémon. The grunts took this chance and tried to grab the pokémon and Jen. Jen however grabbed her pokémon and used teleport to escape. The grunts yelled in frustration then one of the grunts said "She's weak so she couldn't have gotten far." Then they all ran back into the forest.

Not too far from where the grunts that attacked her were at Jen reappeared. She was still by a cliff, but now she was closer to the lake and this part had some bushes. Jen let go of her pokémon and fell to the ground. Her pokémon asked if she was okay and Jen responded with a "Yeah. I just got a little dizzy that's all. That teleport took a lot out of me." Just as she was going to return Kirla and Eve they got a scared look on their faces. Jen got confused and asked "What's wrong?"

"_Look over there!" _Kirla said as she pointed to the right. Jen looked in that direction and saw a meowth shaped hot air balloon with people inside a green basket.

"What is that thing and how did we not see it earlier?" Jen asked her pokémon. The balloon started to move closer to them. "Quick hide they might be with Team Rocket." Jen told her pokémon as they ducked behind the bushes. Jen watched as the balloon stopped. '_Why did it stop?'_ Jen thought to herself. Then she looked down at the path she saw earlier and she saw a dark-skinned boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a brown shirt and pants, a green vest and navy blue shoes, a girl with orange hair that was in a side ponytail, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts with red suspenders and red and yellow sneakers carrying a pokémon that Jen had never seen before, and a boy with black, spiky hair that was covered with a red and white hat, wearing a blue and white sleeved jacket over a black shirt, blue pants with white on the bottom and black sneakers, with a pikachu on his shoulder _'Who are they and why does the boy with the pikachu look familiar?' _Jen thought as she looked at the group.

Then she saw the pikachu jump off the boy's shoulder and start to charge up a thunderbolt, but then the people in the balloon launched a missile that turned into a net and caught the pikachu. The boy in the blue jacket said, or yelled something, but Jen couldn't understand him because she was too far away. The balloon went up higher and started to leave while still having the pikachu in the net. The pikachu tried to escape the net by attacking it with a thunderbolt attack, but it didn't work. The trainers tried to run after them, but the people stealing the pikachu threw bombs at them. Jen could see the frustration and anger on the boy's face. She then decided to help get the pikachu back even if the kidnappers were from Team Rocket. "We should help get the pikachu back," she said to her pokémon. They agreed and got ready to help. "Okay, Kirla use razor leaf on the net and Eve use shadow ball on the balloon." They did as they were told and attacked. The razor leaf cut the net into little pieces and the freed pikachu fell to the ground. The owner of the pikachu saw this and started to run to catch his pokémon. Jen used psychic on pikachu and had him land safely in the boys arms. After she did this she started to breathe hard. Just as the people in the basket realized what happened Eve's shadow ball hit the balloon and it exploded. The people in the balloon were sent flying. Jen heard them yell something, but couldn't understand them.

After the group saw the kidnappers fly off into the distance they continued on their way. Jen started to smile, but then she heard some shouting coming from behind her. Her pokémon heard this too and they started to panic. Jen, having no other choice, grabbed her pokémon and teleported to the bottom of the cliff, close to where the group was. Jen hid behind the trees that were there and looked at the cliff she was just at. Sure enough, Team Rocket grunts started to swarm the cliff Jen was just on. They look around and not being able to find her started running back the way they came from. Jen let out a sigh of relief and said "That was way too close."

_"Yeah. They almost had us there," _Kirla said to Jen. _"Huh? Jen are you okay? You don't look so good." _The emotion pokémon asked.

"I'm fine Kirla. Just….a little tired…that's all," Jen said to her worried friend. Jen started to walk out of their hiding place, but fell to her knees panting.

_"Jen!" _Kirla and Eve yelled as they saw their friend fall.

"I'm fine you two," Jen said to her pokémon. Trying not to worry them even more, she tried to get back up again but she fell back down and fainted right in front of them. Kirla and Eve started to get even more worried.

_"What are we going to do? Jen just passed out right in front of us,"_ Eve said to Kirla, who was just as worried as she was. _"What if Team Rocket comes down here? We can't battle all of them by ourselves."_

_"Your right." _Kirla calmly said to her friend. _"We should get some help. We definitely can't fight off Team Rocket alone." _Kirla started to pace as Eve went over to their unconscious friend. Then Kirla got an idea. _"Hey! Why don't we ask those trainers we saw earlier for help? They look friendly enough. I'm sure they'll help us if we ask."_ Kirla said as she helped Eve lean Jen against a tree.

_"I don't know. What if they turn us over to Team Rocket or think we're wild pokémon and try to catch us?" _The little brown fox asked. _"What'll we do then?"_

_ "We'll just tell them that we belong to Jen and if they do try to turn us over we'll just attack. They don't look that strong to me. That Pikachu couldn't even get out of a net."_

_"But how are we going to tell them? I don't think they can understand poke-Wait you're not thinking about doing that are you?"_

_"We have no choice we need help and it's the only way." _Kirla pointed out

_"But Jen told us not to do that to just anybody. They may sell us."_

_"Well we'll just have to take the risk."_ Then Kirla went out of their hiding place and down the path in the direction the trainers went.

_"Hey! Wait up!" _Eve called out to her ballerina looking friend and ran after her leaving Jen to rest against the tree.

After Team Rocket had been defeated Ash, Misty, and Brock continued on their journey. "That was kind of weird. Who was the one that attacked Team Rocket?" Misty said.

"I don't know. Maybe there was a battle over there and some of the stray attacks hit Team Rocket. What do you think Ash? Ash? Hey Ash!" Brock said to his friend.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Ash said to his friend.

"What else is new? You're always thinking about your gym battles or about food," Misty said. "Actually you've been spacing out a lot more than usual lately."

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about this dream I had a couple of nights ago," Ash said. His pikachu looked at his trainer with a confused look and said "Pi?"

"What was your dream about?" Brock asked Ash.

"Well… I guess I could tell you guys. Ok. It goes like this…

_I was walking in a forest and I came to a clearing. It had a small pond and the trees and bushes surrounding it had many flowers on them. The whole scene was beautiful. Then I felt something squeeze my right hand. I turned to see what it was and I saw a girl who looked like she was about four years old. She was wearing a pink dress with a white pokeball symbol on the bottom, pink sandals and her dark brown hair was in little pigtails. 'Who is she?'_ _I thought. _

_She looked up at me and said "Come on let's play!" Before I could even respond she started pulling me forward. She let go of my hand when we reached the middle of the clearing and started twirling around like she didn't have a care in the world. I smiled at that. Then she stopped twirling and fell to the ground. I tried not to laugh, but a little snicker still came out. She looked at me and beamed. Then I heard something in the bushes. I turned to where it was coming from and the girl turned too. Then some pokémon came out of the bushes. The girl smiled and ran over to the pokémon. They got scared and backed up a little. I noticed this and stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked. _

_"They're getting scared. You should try walking up to them and show them that you're not a threat." I told her. _

_"Okay I'll try." She faced the pokémon and started walking up to them. They still backed up a little, but the girl said "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Do you want to play with me?" The pokémon relaxed and started to run around her. She smiled and started to run with them. I smiled and went over to a nearby tree and sat under it, watching the little girl have the time of her life._

_After a few hours the sun started to set and the pokémon started to leave. The little girl waved goodbye with a big smile on her face. I told her that we should be heading home too. She nodded and started to walk out of the forest. I started walking after her, but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned only to have a string shot knock me into a nearby tree and tie me to it. The little girl ran up to me and asked "Ash! Are you okay?" _

_'How does she know my name' I wondered. I was about to respond when I saw something flash. I yelled at her to look out and she turned to where I was looking at. Right when she turned a thunderbolt came straight towards her. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. _

_I heard the attack make contact with something, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes only to see the girl and I were surrounded by a yellow like barrier and the string shot was gone, for some reason. I looked at the barrier in shock and I could tell the girl was shocked too because when she dropped her arms, that were up in a defensive position, she looked at the barrier with a shocked and confused look on her face. "Did a pokémon do that?" I asked her. _

_"No. There isn't one here." She said. Then we heard clapping. I turned and saw Team Rocket emerge from the bushes. _

_"Well done, seems like the DNA is finally starting to kick in." One of the Team Rocket people said. _

_"What do you mean by that?" I said putting as much anger in my voice as I could, since they attacked a defenseless little girl. _

_"I would tell you, but I doubt you'd understand. Now hand over the girl." The grunt said. _

_I looked at the girl who was clinging on to me. 'Why do they want her? She looks like an ordinary girl.' I looked back at Team Rocket and said "No way. If Team Rocket wants her then it can't be for good." _

_"Then we'll just force you to give her to us. Go Raichu!" One of the grunts said as he threw a pokeball at us. The Raichu came out and used thunderbolt on us, luckily it missed us. I grabbed the girl and we ran away from Team Rocket._

_We got a good distance before I tripped and fell. The girl went up to me and asked "Ash! Are you ok?" _

_I looked at her and said "Yeah, I just slipped that's all." I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't let me. She tried to help me up, but it didn't do much good. Just then we heard Team Rocket getting closer. I started to panic and she started getting scared. "Don't worry I won't let Team Rocket get you. I'll protect you." I told her. _

_She was still scared and she said with a trembling voice "What if you get hurt some more? I don't want them to kill you."_

_"Don't worry you'd be surprised at what I've lived through." I said trying to reassure her, but it didn't work cause she still looked scared. _

_Just then her face lit up as she realized something. I was about to ask her what it was, but then she put her pointer finger and thumb into her mouth and whistled. She whistled in some kind of code and when she was done an Abra appeared right in front of us. She asked the Abra if it could teleport us to Professor Oak's place. It nodded and grabbed my arm. It was about to grab the girl's when Team Rocket appeared. _

_"Now we've got you." Team Rocket said to us. He looked at me and said "Well, seems like we have someone trying to escape. Well we can't have that now can we? Raichu use thunderbolt!" Raichu obeyed and used thunderbolt._

_Just as it was about to hit us the little girl jumped in front of us and took the attack. "Abra hurry! Take Ash and go!" She yelled as she fell to the ground. I tried to help her, but it was too late. Everything started to go black and the last thing I heard was someone yelling "NOOO!" _

"Then I woke up," Ash said finishing his story.

"Do you know what happened to the girl?" Misty asked trying not to cry.

"I'm not sure. When everything started going black I think I saw Team Rocket surrounding the girl."

"I wonder if that dream has some kind of meaning to it," Brock asked.

"I don't know. That's what freaks me out. While I was having that dream it felt like I've done that before. Like I've been in that same situation before," Ash said to his friends. This left them all confused. They continued their walk to get out of this forest in silence, trying to figure out what this dream of Ash's meant. However this didn't last long as pikachu's ears shot up. "Pika?" the mouse pokémon said. "What's wrong pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and looked at some nearby bushes. "What's pikachu looking at?" Brock asked Ash.

"I don't know," Ash said. Just then an eevee and a pokémon they had never seen before came out of the bushes. "Who's that pokémon?" Ash asked as he got out his pokedex. _No data_ the pokedex responded. "What do you mean no data!?" He yelled at the pokedex.

"Must be a pokémon that isn't from here," Misty said to her angered friend. The pokémon looked confused at their conversation, but it only lasted a moment because they tried to talk to them. "Huh? It looks like they're trying to tell us something."

"I wonder what their trying to tell us." Brock said to his friends.

"Yeah. Hey pikachu do you think you can tell us?" Ash asked his pokémon. "Pika." The pokémon responded. So pikachu went over to the pokémon and talked to them. After a bit pikachu went back to its trainer. "So what did they say?" Pikachu tried to explain what the pokémon told him, but Ash couldn't understand any of it.

The mystery pokémon was getting annoyed and looked over at the eevee. The eevee shook its head, but the mystery ignored it and did something that shocked all the trainers. _"Pikachu you can stop trying to explain, it's obvious that they're not going to understand any of it." _The ballerina looking pokémon said to the trainers.

Doing this earned the pokémon shocked and confused looks. Finally Brock broke the silence and said "It must be using telepathy."

_"Yup. I might as well talk to you too since my friend here already has,"_ The eevee also said using telepathy.

"Wow. I didn't know an eevee could even learn telepathy," Misty said. "Since you can talk to us can you tell us what kind of pokémon your friend is and what you told Pikachu?"

_"I'm a Kirlia and we told him that we need your help. Our friend is hurt and she needs some help. Will you help us?" _Kirlia asked.

"Of course we'll help you," Ash said to the pokémon. Misty and Brock nodded in agreement.

_"Thank you. Come on we'll show you where she is." _The eevee said. Then the two pokémon ran down the path with the trio close behind them.

* * *

**Yay! Ash Misty and Brock! XD I like all the characters (minus Paul, maybe), but these three hold a special place in my heart and it fits better in the story. Tell me how I did on them. If you have any pointers PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Yes, Kirla and Eve can use telepathy, sue me! I think it fits better in the story. It makes sense that Kirla can use it, but I will explain later (hopefully) why Eve can. If you can't figure it out. Can you guess who the little girl is in the story? I don't care if you can, I'm not that good of a writer yet. If not I'll tell you later or you'll figure it out (maybe).**

**Ash, Misty and Brock will meet Jen in the next chapter, but they won't talk to her until chapter 5. Sorry to make you wait that long. My sister is still nagging at me to write it.**

**One more thing then I'm done. I may have some AshXMisty (pokeshipping) latter on, but it'll most likely be little hints. Anyway until next time ****_PLEASE REVIEW! MEMBER AND NON-MEMBER REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!_**** XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers! Here's the next chapter. Sorry, but this chapter is about half as long as the last one. Hope you all like it!**

"Normal speech" _"Pokémon speech" 'Thoughts' _

**I don't own pokémon.**

* * *

"_She's just behind these bushes," _Kirlia said when they reached their destination. They went into the forest and found the girl. She was sitting against a tree. Her clothes were torn all over, especially at her forearms and legs, but, besides being a little messed up and in her face, her dark brown hair was perfectly fine. She had some minor cuts, one deep cut on her shoulder, and some bruises.

"What happened to her?" Ash asked the pokémon. He looked at her more closely and got the feeling that he had met her before. He leaned closer and just as his hand was about to move her hair to get a better look at her face a flash of white light came out of her belt and formed a pokémon. The pokémon leaped at Ash and tackled him. This knocked Ash away from the girl. The pokémon went in front of the girl and glared at the slightly dazed pokémon trainer. "What was that for?!" Ash yelled at the pokémon as he got out his pokedex. _Quilava the volcano Pokémon. Quilava is the evolved form of Cyndaquil and capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back._

_"Torch wait they're here to help us." _Kirlia said to Quilava. Quilava looked at the pokémon with a "are you sure?" look.

Kirlia nodded and Misty added saying "Yeah. Eevee and Kirlia came to us asking for help. We don't want to hurt you or your friend."

Quilava thought about this for a minute then went over to Kirlia. Quilava said something to Kirlia then she told the others _"Torch says that he's sorry for attacking you. He thought you were going to hurt Jen."_

"It's ok," Ash said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sure any pokémon would do that if they felt threatened." Brock said. "Can you tell us what happened to her?" He said getting back to the matter at hand.

_"We can talk about it later. Right now we need to find a safe place for her. I saw a cabin not far from here. We can talk there." _Eevee said as she nudged her head in the direction of the cabin. They nodded and Ash went over to pick up Jen, but Torch growled at him. _"Don't do that Torch he's only trying to help."_ Torch stepped back and Ash picked up Jen. _"Okay, let's go. Kirla and I will lead the way."_ And with that they started their trek toward the cabin.

It only took a half hour to reach the cabin. Ash put Jen down on the only bed in the cabin and noticed something. All of the minor cuts and bruises were mostly gone and the deep cut on her shoulder was now a minor cut. Brock and Misty noticed this too. They were all shocked at how fast her wounds had healed. "How did..." Brock said what everyone else was thinking. Brock still put a bandage on the now minor cut just in case.

"Can we talk with you outside?" Misty asked Jen's pokémon. Kirla and Eve looked one more time at their trainer then went outside. Torch however jumped onto the bed and laid next to Jen. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went outside leaving Torch and Jen alone.

They all sat at the table outside and Ash asked Kirla and Eve "Okay can you tell us how in the world her injures healed so fast." Kirla and Eve looked at each other. A few moments went by when Ash said "Well say something!"

_"Okay. Jen is… different," _Kirla said carefully.

"How is she different?" Brock questioned.

_"She can do things that no other _'human'_ can do," _Eve said.

"What do mean by that?" Misty asked.

_"We should let her tell you that," _Eve said.

"Okay. Then can you tell us how she got all those injuries?" Brock asked.

_"Well, for a few days now we've been running away from Team Rocket," _Kirla told them.

"Team Rocket!?" they all said shocked.

_"Yeah. You know who they are?"_

"Of course we know who they are. They've been trying to take my Pikachu ever since I started my journey." Ash said.

_"So those people _were_ from Team Rocket." _Eve said. _"Wow. We took a risky move helping you out. We could've been discovered and dragged back to that awful place."_

"Why is Team Rocket trying to get you back? You don't look that powerful to me." Misty said.

_"We'll let Jen tell you that too."_ Kirla said.

"Okay. You never told us how Jen got all her injures."

"_Right sorry. Anyway as I was saying; we've been running away from Team Rocket for the past few days now. We've constantly had to battle Team Rocket grunts. When we were too weak to battle Jen would fight or protect us. She's always been looking out for us. She would let us sleep in our pokeballs while she would run. She would heal us as much as she could and give us food when she could. She's been so focused on making sure that we are safe and getting away from Team Rocket that she's barely gotten any sleep and has barely eaten."_

They looked at the pokémon in shock. Being able to run from Team Rocket for that long with barely any rest and barely eating was just...unbelievable. How could anybody do something like that?

"Wow. Jen must be a very strong person to be able to do that." Brock said getting over his shock.

_"Yeah she really is,"_ Both Kirla and Eve said. They both looked down with sad smiles on their faces. They were really worried about Jen. Sure she can heal fast, but they were worried that Team Rocket would find them while Jen was still unconscious. And sure Ash and the others could fight Team Rocket, but who knows how long they'd last.

Kirla's head snapped up as she just realized something. _"Hey we never formally introduced ourselves!" _They all looked at her then burst out laughing.

"I guess we forgot about that." Misty said in-between her laughing. "Well then my name is Misty," She looked down at the pokémon on her lap "And this is Togepi." The pokémon happily chirped.

"I'm Ash," Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder "and this is Pikachu." "Pikachu!" The electric mouse greeted.

"And I'm Brock," Brock said. "What about you two?"

_"I'm Kirla the Kirlia." _Kirla said

_"I'm Eve the Eevee." _Eve said _"And Torch is the Quilava that stayed with Jen."_

"So your trainer's name is Jen," Ash said. For some reason that sounded familiar. "Hey can I ask you guys a question?"

_"Sure. What is it?" _Kirla said.

"Do you know if Jen lived anywhere before Team Rocket?"

There was a pause before Kirla said _"I think she did, but I don't know where she lived. She didn't really talk about it."_

"I wonder why," Ash said.

**_"Because it was too painful to talk about." _**

* * *

**I think this chapter would be considered a filler, but I'm not sure. So you got to learn a little more about Jen. I'll most likely go more into detail on Jen's life with Team Rocket later. Sorry if the introductions were a little out-of-place. I needed to put something there. I stink at nicknames, if you couldn't tell. The next chapter will be longer, about as long or longer than chapter 2.**

**Thanks for reading. And Thank You soooo much Pokefan56 for following my story! It really means a lot. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know that you guys think. Also if you want to see something, have any ideas for the story, or you're confused with some things, please let me know.**

**Umm...this is just a random note since it's superbowl sunday. How many of you watch it for the game and how many of you watch it for the commercials? I personaly don't care about football, or any sport, so I just watch it for the commercials. I don't think there are that many good ones this year.**

**Okay now I'm done. Hopefully I don't take too long to post the next chapter. See you! :)**

**Edit 2/24/13: I can't believe I forgot and it took me this long to do this. I forgot to tell you guys that this story takes place in Johto. I'm not sure when though, I'll think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it's been over a month since I updated. Sorry about that. I wanted to wait until I had chapter 5 done. But if I do that then it would've been forever til I put this chapter up. So I'll put this chapter up and try to get chapter 5 finished. School has been torture this past two weeks. With end of term and all I've had project after project to do. That plus writers block, procrastination, and down right lazyness has made me not work on the story for a while. However since spring break is coming up and I don't think I'll be doing anything big I should get a big chunk done, hopefully. I'll stop talking and let you read the story. Hope you like it! :)**

**I don't own pokemon!**

"Normal speech" "_Pokemon speech" 'Thoughts' _

**Oh! Almost forgot! This story takes place in Johto. (Just incase you didn't read the authors note at the end of chapter 3) Not sure when though ^u^;**

* * *

While they were talking Torch was keeping his promise to protect Jen by watching over her. He was lying on the night stand next to the bed. He saw that she was smiling a little bit, but then she started to frown and toss and turn. Because of sleeping in a small cage for years, she developed a habit of sleeping very still. The only times she would move were when she was having a nightmare, but Torch hadn't seen her move around this much. He went over to her and tried to wake her up. Torch looked at her face and was shocked to see her crying. "_What kind of nightmare are you having!?" _He said. Then he shook her even harder desperately trying to wake her up.

_(Jen's Dream)_

_Jen was walking in a forest. For some reason it seemed so familiar to her. 'Have I been here before?' She thought. She continued on until she reached a clearing. It was so beautiful. The trees and bushes where covered in so many flowers and the small pond was so blue it looked like a piece of the sky. She closed her eyes, taking it all in. She felt so at peace here, but she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She then heard some rustling in the bushes. She turned and got in a fighting stance, ready to take on whoever or whatever it was. Just when she was about to blast whatever was in the bushes a little boy walked out._

"_Man Jen would it kill you to slow down. I know this is your favorite place in the forest, but that doesn't mean that you have to leave me!" The boy complained. He looked about five years old. He was wearing a blue shirt with a white stripe on his chest going through a pokeball symbol, blue shorts, green shoes, and his black hair was all over it looked like he just got out of bed. The boy finally noticed that Jen was in a fighting stance and asked "Hey what are you doing?"_

_Jen got out of her stance. 'How does he know my name?' She thought. She was really confused. She had never seen this boy in her life, right? "Do I know you?" She asked._

_Now it was the boy's turn to be confused. "Of course you do. We're best friends! Did you hit your head or something?"_

_Jen was still confused, but she decided to go along with the boy. "Sorry. You're right I did hit my head, but I'm fine now."_

_The boy smiled. "That's good, now come on let's play!" He went over to her and started pulling her hand. He started running around and said "Bet you can't catch me!"_

_Jen smiled and said "We'll see about that!" She started chasing him. As they were chasing each other pokémon started to join in. _

_By the time they were done playing the sun was setting. They said goodbye to the pokémon. "Why don't we start heading home?" The boy nodded and took her hand. _

_They started out of the forest, but then Jen saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a string shot coming right towards then. It was so fast she couldn't react and it tied the boy to the tree. Jen went over to the boy and tried to get him out when he suddenly yelled "Look out!"_

_Jen looked and saw a thunderbolt coming at them. She hurried and put up a shield. The bolt hit with a big explosion. When the smoke cleared she dropped her shield and again tried to get the boy out of the string shot. He was staring at her in shock. "How did you…?" he couldn't finish. Right when she got him free she heard clapping. They looked to see people coming out of the bushes. It was Team Rocket! Jen took a step back._

"_It seems that the doctor was right about you. You are strong." One of the Team Rocket grunts said. "Now why don't you come with us?" He held out his hand. _

_Jen looked at the little boy who was now clinging onto her. She bent down and picked him up trying to comfort him. She then glared at Team Rocket and said "I will never go back to Team Rocket!" With that she ran into the forest. Team Rocket chased after her._

_Jen was able to get a good distance before she tripped and fell. The force of the fall made her drop the boy also. She went over to the boy and asked if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do they want from you?"_

"_Trust me you don't want to know. Come on we need to keep moving." Jen started to get up, only to find that she couldn't. She started to panic and tried even harder. The boy saw this and started to get scared. Jen felt like it was hopeless, but then remembered something. She put her_ _pointer finger and thumb into her mouth and whistled. She whistled in a type of code. When she was done an Abra appeared. "Abra can you take teleport us to Professor Oak's?" 'Wait! Who's Professor Oak? And how did I know that code?' Jen decided to deal with that later. The Abra nodded and grabbed the boy's hand. It was about to grab Jen's hand when a thunderbolt landed right next to them. They turned and saw Team Rocket standing there with proud smirks on their faces. _

"_Well, well, well, seems like we have someone trying to escape. We can't have that now can we? Raichu use thunderbolt!" One of the grunts commanded. _

_The Raichu obeyed his master and attached. The little boy and the Abra braced themselves for the attack. Making a split second decision Jen jumped in front of them and took the attack. She tried to hold in her scream, but a little shriek still came out._

_The little boy heard this and saw Jen taking the attack. He yelled "JEN!"_

_He was about to go to her aid when Jen yelled "Abra take him and go! Hurry before it's too late!" The Abra obeyed and grabbed the boy. He fought against it as they started to teleport. The attack finally stopped and Jen fell to her knees. The attack was more powerful than she thought._

_The boy continued to fight and right before they completely teleported he yelled "NOOO!" then they were gone._

_Team Rocket was a little shocked that Jen would just let them leave without her, but they got over it when they saw her starting to get up. The one with the Raichu yelled at the other grunts "Don't just stand there grab her!" They hurried and did what they were told. _

_Jen was still a little dazed and weak from the thunderbolt. When the grunts grabbed her she tried to fight them off. It worked because the grunts let go of her and stepped back. _

_The leader (the one with the Raichu) growled and said "You guys are hopeless. Go after the boy and Abra while I take care of the girl." The grunts left leaving the leader alone with Jen._

_Jen started to panic. She knew firsthand how cruel Team Rocket could be. She started to run after them, but was cut off by a thunderbolt. Jen turned around and saw the leader was still there, but then he started to wripple. He started to change into the man she had feared ever since she was a little girl._

_Jen stared wide eyed at the man. She involuntarily took a step back. The man just smirked and walked closer. Jen wanted to fire every attack she knew at him, but she was frozen with fear. The man went to her ear and whispered "No matter how much you run I will find you." And that was all it took to break her._

_She collapsed to her knees and started to sob hysterically. She knew Team Rocket would never stop looking for her; she also knew they would do anything to get her back. Even kill her friends. This truth hit her like a million snorlax's. Then everything started going dark and she felt like someone was shaking her._

_(End of dream)_

Jen slowly opened her eyes. She could feel that she was lying on something soft and that her checks were wet. Just when she was going to sit up Torch jumped on her chest and said "_Jen you're awake!"_

She smiled at her friend. Jen held him and sat up, only to feel a sharp pain in her head. Jen put a hand to her head to ease the pain. Torch looked at her with concern. "I'm alright, I just got a headache." Jen looked around and could see that they were in a room made of wood and that she was on a bed. She noticed there was a nightstand and that her vest, shoes, and gloves where on it. She also noticed that she had a bandage on her shoulder.

"What happened and how did we get here? The last thing I remember was teleporting off of that cliff and seeing Team Rocket running back into the forest because they couldn't find us." She asked Torch.

"_You passed out and Kirla and Eve got some trainers to help us. Then all of us went to this cabin to let you rest and recover. Everyone's outside waiting for you. I think they were going to talk about why you're injuries healed so fast." _Torch explained.

Jen was shocked and surprised that her pokémon would ask complete strangers for help. She pushed it aside and thought about her dream. Who was that boy? He looked really familiar, but she didn't know why. It also felt so real, as if she had done that before, well at least until the end. Torch saw that Jen was staring into space "_You sure you're alright? Maybe you should rest some more."_

"No I've rested enough. Let's join the others. I need some fresh air anyway." Jen said with a reassuring smile. Torch was still worried, but he let it go. He jumped onto the floor and walked to the door with Jen right behind him.

Jen opened the door and saw that they were all laughing. She smiled at how happy her pokémon looked. She noticed that there were three other people with them. '_Wait! Those are the trainers we helped over at the cliff. So those are the trainers Torch was taking about.' _Jen thought to herself. She also noticed that Torch was about to go with them. Jen stopped him and told him she wanted to listen to the conversation. Torch nodded and they listened in.

Jen and Torch were able to learn all of their names. "So your trainers name is Jen." The trainer known as Ash said. Jen was a little shocked that they didn't know her name until now. She was proud of her pokémon for protecting her, but she was a little angry at them for using telepathy. She would have to talk to them later about that.

"Hey can I ask you guys a question?" Ash asked.

"_Sure. What is it?" _Kirla said.

"Do you know if Jen lived anywhere before Team Rocket?" '_Huh? Why would he ask that?' _Jen thought. There was a pause. Kirla was probably thinking of a way to respond.

"_I think she did, but I don't know where she lived. She didn't really talk about it." _Kirla finally said.

Jen grew a sad. '_That's right, I did do that.'_

"I wonder why," Ash said. '_Why didn't I talk about it? It was because…because…because'_

"Because it was too painful to talk about." Jen said.

* * *

**I had to show what was happening to Jen, so I promise that in next chapter she'll interact with the pokemon trio. This chapter was a decent length, about 2020 (XD) words long. Hope you liked it, again sorry for taking so long, school and lazyness are the devils.**

**Please tell me what you think. Like I said before ideas, questions, constructive critizium, etc., is welcome. Nobodies done this yet, but just in case please don't swear. I don't like them.**

**May be a little bit till I update again. I get writers block way too easily. Plus I get easily distracted. I was trying to update earlier, but I got distracted by vocaloid videos on youtube. They're just so good. **

**Anyway see you next time :) **


End file.
